interbellumfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Beelim/German Domination campaign
Order of play Begins: Mass production (summer 1934) Ends: Post-Atomic (winter 1945) With support for Fascism at an all-time high, Germany begins with 4 areas - Berlin, Saxony, Bavaria and the Rhineland all fully upgraded and fortified to a territorial strength of 4, and several nations at peace with it, so it should be able to receive as much as 40 tribute per turn (24 peaceful nations and development level of 16). In addition, it also has one Propaganda card. #Rearmament - As the new Führer of the German nation, you will need to decide on where to re-arm. It will take some time for Germany to regain its abilities to build Heavy Engineering, Naval Yards and Airfields due to the Versailles treaty. The buildings which you do not select will become available only after the first 14 turns, ie if you choose Heavy Engineering and ignore Naval Yards and Airfields, you will be incapable of building battleships and airfields until Mechanisation is achieved. #Spanish Civil War - if you chose Domination from 3, and to support the Industrialists in 4 below, you are given the chance to send aid to Spain - either 20, 50 or 100 tribute. 20 tribute results in the Spanish republic winning but giving you 2 Military Eureka cards, 50 results in complete regime change, and 100 results in complete regime change and Russia choosing not to attack. #The Olympics - on your 3rd turn, you will be asked to host the Olympics for some tribute in summer 1936 (turn 9), and following it your public relations department will tell you that as a success, you can choose either 2 Spy Network cards or 3 Cultural Domination cards. #Economic policy - following Rearmament, you will face two issues: the Technocratic faction, and the Industrial Complex faction. Choosing the first results in an +2 increase in fortification for all German territories with a territorial strength lower than 6, the second instead results in 2 Transport Requisition cards. #Transylvania - Once Germany annexes Czechoslovakia, there will be fighting between Hungary and Romania for Transylvania. You may choose either to assign Hungary's claim, which results in occupation of Hungary as a client state, or leave things be to assign Romania as an ally once you attack the USSR. #Molotov-Ribbentrop Affair: Russia will offer to buy the Carpathians (Germany always accepts) and extends their de facto ceasefire - will not attack you for a few more turns. Available only if Spanish republic did not win. #Hendaye meeting: If France is under your control, and Britain is still alive on turn 25, you will be tasked with a dilemma: either cede Atlas and Morocco to Spain for Spanish help, or cede your outpost in French Indochina to the Japanese for entry into war against USA. Acceding to Spanish demands will result in France being destroyed along with all its armies. #Operation HUSKY: If Italy is allied to you and invaded, you can choose to either occupy it (becomes a satellite of Germany, all reinforcement is decreased to 2) or leave it be. This happens whenever Italy has lost all territories outside Europe and the Mediterranean, and is attacked by the Allies. German spyops campaign Anschluss With only a few units, seize the Austrian capital. Reward: annexes Austria, gain Brandenburgers, Bohemia and Slovakia become barbarian areas, but Italy declares war on you if you have not formed an alliance with it, and you do not give Austria to Italy within 2 turns. Fall Weiss: Poland Clear the way for annexation. Reward: The more buildings and units you destroy, the more tribute you will be awarded with. Once the scenario ends, you will be at war with Poland - regardless if your units survive or not. Reward: Romania and Hungary become German vassal states ready for use, once you help remove the Polish threat to both. Operation Weserubung Overrun Denmark and Norway, by capturing all cities before the timer ends. Reward: Oslo Group parts of Denmark and Norway fall under Nazi control. Failing this will inevitably result in the Oslo group invading you. Wolf pack Sink British shipping between England and her colonies. If you achieve a certain kill ratio within a specific timeframe, Britain will be blocked from constructing HEDs and Naval Yards, thus guaranteeing that the British will be weaker. Note that you normally do not create submarines: they spawn at your naval yards in France. Operation Salaam Create informants throughout Egypt in anticipation for an Axis assault. Reward: Informant cards, unrest in Palestine and a severing of ties between Turkey, Iran, the Arab States and Britain. Operation Green The Wehrmacht and Abwehr, currently using Operation Seelowe as a diversion, have successfully diverted British forces away from the west coast of the island. Using forces based in France, your task is to invade Ireland, and then gather troops to capture Wales, but beware of the British navy and their submarines. Reward: Ireland, Wales and Ulster under your command. Requirements to unlock: *At war with UK *British Isles remain flagged by UK *Completed Operation Salaam Category:Blog posts Category:CtW